fanon_rugratsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tommy V.S. The Potty (Babysmurfrocks Series)/ Part 2
(Tommy's POV) I woke up the next morning think about yesterday and what Chuckie said yesterday. I could not believe that I am not going to wear diapers anymore and had to give up hiding my stewdriver in there. My mommy then came in the room and picked me up. "Good morning sweetie," She said to me as she took me over to the changing table. "Today is the day you are going to stop wearing diapers," She also said to mes as she changed my diaper for the last time. When she finished changing me she also changed Dil after me. Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, and Lil of course got up and went to use the potty and soon I would be doing that toos. Chuckie used the grownups potty while Kimi, Phil, and Lil still used Chuckie's clown potty. After my mom changed us and Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, and Lil used the potty, we all went down stairs for breakfast. We all had cereal except for Dil who had some oatmeal since he only has one tooth. My mom then puts everyone in the playpen except mes, she tookeded me to my room and changed me into some different clothes. I was now wearing a yellow shirt, with some blue overalls that had a pocket on my tummy and on the sides along with some light brown shoes. She then put me on the floor and I walked out of the room and down the stairs to the playpen where my brothers and friends were. I opened the playpen with my stewdriver and walked in the playpen and closed it back and locked it. (Normal POV) Tommy's friends were shocked to see Tommy were something different than a shirt and his diaper. "Did your mom change your clothes Tommy?" Chuckie asked Tommy. Tommy nodded his head 'yes' and then Chuckie asked another question but whispered it into Tommy's ear, "Did she take your diaper too?" and Tommy once again nodded. "So where are you going to keep your stewdriver now Tommy," Phil asked Tommy. "Well I think I can keep it in this pocket he..." Tommy started answering but was stopped by a weird feeling. "Tommy what's wrong," Kimi asked (Tommy's POV) I had this weird feeling in my tummy well a little bit below my tummy and Kimi asked me what was wrong and I wanted to tell her but it was kind of hard to explain. I just started crying and my mom came into the room and picked me up. She carried me to the bathroom were Chuckie's clown potty was and put me on the floor and unbuckled my overalls and I soon realized what the feeling was. I realized that was the feeling when you have to go potty. My mom then put me on the potty. I was there for a while like Chuckie was when he got potty trained. Chuckie then came in the bathroom "Are you okay Tommy?" He asked me when he came in. "I now know how you felt when you first got potty trained Chuckie and it is not fun," I said to Chuckie. I then got up off the potty thinking I did not have to go but I did have to go and I did on the floor. My mommy cleaneded it up and put me and Chuckie back in the play pen. Go To Part 3 Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Tommy V.S. The Potty Chapters